Nuevo amor
by Lucy H. Dragneel Fullbuster
Summary: Hola de nuevo... Perdón por eliminar las otras historias pero aquí les traigo una nueva espero que les guste y aquí su resumen: Lyon Vastia un miembro del Gremio Lamia Scale que al parecer esta enamorado de Juvia,pasa algo de tiempo con Lucy Heartfilia y al pasar unos meses desde que su amada esta con Gray Fullbuster... ¿Podrán desarrollar sentimientos de amor entre ellos?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos lo lectores les presento mi nuevo fanfic "Nuevo amor"

Pov Lyon

Ya han pasado unos meses desde que Juvia y Gray empezaron a tener una relación... Me dolió mucho cuando me entere de aquella noticia

Hola Mira-san... – dije fríamente

Hola... ¿Te sucede algo Lyon? – dijo Mirajean preocupada

Bueno la verdad es que todavía no supero la noticia que Juvia nos dio hace unos meses... – dije triste

FLASH BACK

Hola a todos al parecer esta todo el gremio... Bueno lo único que quería decir es que Juvia y yo somos pareja – dijo Gray mientras yo llegaba para ver a mi Juvia

Gray-sama me hace sonrojar – susurro Juvia toda roja

¡Que buena noticia! ¡Es la mejor noticia que hemos tenido en todo el día! – gritaron todos los de el Gremio de Fairy Tail

¡Que! Esto no puede estar pasando Gray y Juvia son...

Lyon ¿Te pasa algo? – una voz suave me lo dijo

Lucy... – susurre con lagrimas en lo ojos

Tranquilo no pasa nada todo va estar bien... Ya veras que pronto encontraras un nuevo amor – dijo Lucy con una sonrisa

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Pero Lyon ya pasaron unos meses... – dijo Mira triste

Si eso lo se... Pero aun así no puedo dejar de sentir un dolor en mi pecho... – dije tristemente

Pov Mira

Pero ¿Por qué Lyon esta así?... Yo pensé que estaba con Lu...

¡Eso es! – grite emocionada

¿Qué sucede Mira-san? – dijo Lyon nervioso

Lucy – dije sonriendo

¿Lucy?... ¿Qué con ella? – dijo confundido

Bueno... has estado pasando tiempo con Lucy y tal vez a ella le gustes o a ti te guste – dije mas feliz que nunca

¿Qué le guste yo?... No lo creo... Y no se si me guste ella o no... – dijo nervioso

Uhm... ¿Qué sientes cuando estas con Lucy? – dije sonriendo

Pues... No lo se me siento cómodo, feliz, algunas veces nervioso – dijo Lyon con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas

Sientes un hormigueo en el estomago – dije sorprendida por la respuesta

Algunas veces ¿Por qué me pregunta esto? – dijo Lyon mas confundido que antes

Bueno... Es que estaba pensando en que serian una bonita pareja Lyon... – dije normal

Pa-Pareja... Lucy y yo eso no se puede a ella le gusta Natsu... – dijo nerviosamente

¿Natsu? Claro que no ella me comento que le gustaba alguien que usaba magia de hielo... – interrumpida antes de que terminara la frase

Es claro el que le gusta es Gray... – dijo Lyon

Deja que termine me dijo que no era Gray y que era de potro Gremio – dije saltando de emoción

Entonces... – dijo Lyon

Eres un poco lento en captar ideas... Quien le gusta a Lucy se llama... – dije sonriendo mas que nunca

¿Quién es? – dijo el un poco confundido

Su nombre es... ¡Lyon Vastia! – grite de emoción

Yo... Eso no puede ser ella solo me gusta como amiga... – dijo Lyon algo sonrojado

Pov Lyon

Le gusto a Lucy... ¡Le gusto a Lucy!... Espera por que festejo si ella no me gusta de manera amorosa ¿o si?

Lyon tu me habías dicho hace rato que te sentías raro estando con Lucy... – dijo Mira seria

Pero Mira-san... – fui interrumpido per ella

Todo lo que sientes cuando estas con Lucy es amor... Tu estas enamorado de Lucy – dijo Mira emocionada mas de lo que ya estaba

Yo... – susurre nervioso

Intenta conquistarla o al menos saber sus sentimientos hacia ti – dijo Mirajean con una sonrisa dulce

Entonces seria algo así como un "nuevo amor" – dijo Happy detrás de Mira

Nuevo amor... Me gusta esa manera de expresarlo – dije sonriendo

Hola Lyon...- escuche a Lucy a lo lejos

Se veía hermosa parecía un ángel caído de el cielo...

Lyon se te cae casi la baba... – me susurro Mirajean a mi oído

Sonrojado recupere la compostura

Ho- Hola Lucy... – dije nervioso

¿Te pasa algo Lyon? – pregunto Lucy preocupada

No me pasa nada Lucy ya me tengo que ir. Adiós – dije nervioso

Pov Lucy

Vi como Lyon se fue del Gremio tan solo por que llegue ¿Acaso le caigo mal?...

Ne... Mira-san ¿Crees que Lyon este enojado conmigo? – dije con lagrimas en los ojos

No... Claro que no – dijo Mira sonriendo

Entonces ¿Por qué se fue cuando yo llegue? – dije un poco mas tranquila

Bueno Lucy lo que pasa es que tiene problemas amorosos... – dijo la maga de cabello blanco con una sonrisa picara

Con el amor... ¿Quién es la afortunada?... – dije nerviosa

Una persona que el quiere mucho... Pero no te lo puedo decir – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa maliciosa

Pov Lyon (lejos de Fairy Tail)

Ah... – suspire cansado

Lucy ¿Por qué causas confusión en mi?... ¿Por qué haces que sienta esto por ti?... – susurre antes de quedarme dormido

Pov Lucy

Lyon ¿Por qué haces que sienta esto por ti?... Causas muchas emociones y sentimientos en mi ¿Por qué?... – susurre antes de que el sueño me ganara

_Hola esta es una historia dedicada a todo el fan de Lyon y Lucy... Perdón si no va de acuerdo con sus personalidades de cada personaje y si no es de su agrado alguna parte escribirme para saber que poner o que quitar..._

_Lucy H. Dragneel Fullbuster _


	2. Chapter 2

Hola aquí les trigo un nuevo capitulo de "Nuevo amor" tan solo espero que les guste...

* * *

Pov Lucy

Me desperté un poco más temprano de lo normal... Anoche no pude dejar de pensar en Lyon...

Me voy a dar una ducha para después ir al gremio... – dije aun estando sola

Después de 15 minutos en la ducha

Uh... – suspire cansada

Me cambie vistiendo una falda negra con una blusa azul pastel, unas botas de combate blancas y mi cinturón con mis llaves... Deje mi pelo suelto por flojera de hacerme una coleta...

En el gremio

Hola Mira-san – dije feliz

¿Qué sucede Lucy? Acaso tu enamorado se te confeso – dijo la mujer de cabello blanco con una sonrisa picara

Eh... Cla-Claro que no Mira-san – dije mas que nerviosa

Cuando escuche una voz familiar... Lyon ¿Qué hacia tan temprano aquí?...

Hola Lucy... – dijo con una voz suave

Hola Ly-Lyon – dije un poco nerviosa

Pov Lyon

Por fin mis sentimientos hacia Lucy se han aclarado...

FLASH BACK...

Al despertar más temprano que todos los días me di cuenta de que eran aproximadamente las 4 de la mañana... Me metí al baño para darme una ducha con agua fría...

Uh... – suspire pesadamente... Salí del baño secándome todo el cuerpo con una toalla amarrada a la cintura

Lucy... ¿Qué es lo que siento por ti?... Sera amor o tan solo amistad... Estoy confundido... De una u otra manera te me confesaste de manera indirecta... Y por esa razón no se lo que siento por ti...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Observe al llegar a Fairy Tail una hermosa rubia... Espera... ¿Por qué estaba en Fairy Tail?...

Hola Lucy...- dije sonriendo con una suave voz

Hola Ly-Lyon – dijo Lucy nerviosa

Vi como se paro corriendo al tablero de misiones... Cuando me di cuenta ella estaba delante de mí...

Lyon vamos hacer una misión juntos... – dijo Lucy sonriendo tímidamente

Claro... Pero ¿Cuál? – dije un poco nervioso

Uhm... ¡Esta! – dijo con emoción

Haber dice...

_En la ciudad de Haregon han estado desapareciendo ciudadanos... Al parecer todo es a causa del gremio oscuro Blue Bood que surgió hace aproximadamente 2 meses... Sus magos son muy poderosos._

_Se solicita de inmediato que vengan a cumplir esta misión._

_Paga: 180,000 joyas _

Pues me parece bien... – dije observando el papel

Mira-san vamos a esta misión – dijo Lucy feliz

Claro pero... ¿Con quien vas? – dijo la joven mujer de pelo blanco

Con Lyon... – dijo nerviosa

Oh... Esta bien pero tengan cuidado – dijo Mirajean sonriendo pícaramente

Esta bien... Lyon nos vemos en la estación del tren dentro de una hora... ¿Vale? – dijo Lucy sonriendo

Claro... – dije suspirando

En la casa de Lyon

Bueno es hora de empacar las cosas... – susurre

Después de guardar las cosas me voy directo a la estación del tren... Y observo a una mujer esperando

Hola Lucy... ¿Te hice esperar mucho? – dije nervioso

Eh... no acabo de llegar – dijo Lucy sonriendo

Ok... – dije con un pequeño rubor en mis mejillas

En el tren

Pov Lucy

Lyon se quedo dormido en mi hombro al pasar solo 20 minutos del viaje... Se ve muy tranquilo...

En otro lugar

Pov...

Mi señor la maga celestial esta en camino, pero... – dijo seria una joven

Pero... ¿Qué? – dijo una voz potente

Va acompañada de un joven muchacho que al parecer es un mago de hielo y es del Gremio Lamia Scale – dijo un niño serio

Oh... Interesante – dije sonriendo maliciosamente

Señorita Lucy... tenga mucho cuidado de las elecciones que usted tenga por que puede perjudicar a sus amigos y compañeros... – dijo alguien en voz muy baja...

Sentí una como una corriente eléctrica me recorría... Pero ¿Por qué sentí como si alguien me estuviera advirtiendo de algo?...

* * *

_Hola de nuevo... Espero que les haya gustado y si pudieran ayudarme a ponerles nombre a mis Oc... por favor _

_Lucy H. Dragneel Fullbuster _


End file.
